The Maiden with eyes of blue
by Average JoJoe
Summary: Rei Kaiba is the successor to the might of the legendary Blue eyes White dragon. Follow her story as she lives her life in the Arc-V universe with her new school, the LDS


Chapter 1: The Teen With Eyes Of Blue.

Maiami city: year 22XX.

A man sits on his office, boredom was evident in his eyes. He was in his early 20s, gray hair, though not that old, wore red-framed glasses, a blue shirt and a red scarf, along with white shoes. The name Akaba Reiji was printed in gold next to him. He sat there, reminiscing the experiences of his past, where a certain student changed his view of the world.

(Yawn) The sound of a huge yawn fills the young girl's quarters, which was followed by facial movement towards the direction of a small blue wallclock at her west.

(5:30 AM? Guess I was too excited.) She thought as she went back to sleep.

30 mins later

The alarm clock started ringing frantically, but the girl showed ignorance and kept on dozing.

Just when the ringing stopped, she finally woke up, only to find her alarm clock on the floor which showed,

"6:55?! Oh biscuits! I overslept!" She exclaimed.

As fast as her little legs could take her, that certain maiden sped down the stairs of her apartment, put on her school uniform, and ran down the street. It was her first day of school, high school to be exact, and in THE most prestigious schools in the country, the Leo Dueling School, LDS for short. Her parents always wanted her to live her dreams and become what she wants. Now, she will begin to learn on how to become the best duelist in the world. That is, if she isn't late on the very first day.

"(Pant Pant Pant) I MADE IT!)" She exclaimed, earning a few stares from the passer-bys.

"Whats wrong with her?", one said

But she didn't mind. Instead, she fixed sky blue eyes on the tall structure in front of her, and took her first step forward. As cliche as it would be, she stepped on a rock, an fell.down flat on her face.

"Ack..." She managed to splurt out, With the most of her bodily will, she tried to stand up, but her emotions, clearly injured just wont let her." Great, just great. I start the year with a flop. Even so..." Her thoughts were stopped by the sound of footseps near her. She looked up, and saw a man with his hand out. She took the hand and the person helped her up. "Thanks for that, you really shouldn't have bothered." She remarked. The person just replied with a cold stare. In order to break the silence, she spoke " I'm Rei Kaiba, and you're name is?"

"Reiji, Reiji Akaba." He remarked as he went into the building.

At the registration office (LDS)

"Rei Kaiba right? May I ask for some personal informatiom." The clerk asked.

She handed out a form to Rei. She began writing on it.

Rei Kaiba

Age: 15

Mother: Kagami Kaiba (Deceased)

Father: UNKNOWN

Height:5'2

Eye color: Sky blue

Hair color: White

Desired course:

"Desired course? What's that ma'am?" Asked the girl with eyes of blue.

"Oh, that. You have to pick which course you are going to take while you stay in the school. Wheter its FUSION summoning, XYZ summoning or SYNCHRO summoning. These three courses focus on summoning monsters from the Extra deck using those methods." She explained. Rei took a wuick look at her deck and immediately decided which course she was going to take.

"I'll take the SYNCHRO course, since I have a few tuners in my deck, this should be fine."

"Oh, is that so?. Then after you fill this out, head on to that room over there to take the entry exam."

It took her about 5 mins to complete the form and pass it to the clerk, which smiled.upon receiving it. Now she needs to focus at the task at hand. "(I wonder what the test would be like...) She thoight to herself. It soon interrupted by 2 boys coming out of the room, disappointment evident in their faces.

"MAN! That administrator is impossible to beat! He just counters everything you put on your field." One guy said.

"And to think I was shut down like that, the thought of it was unbearable!" The other guy complained.

Those two idiots did what she feared the most, make her nervous. Ir was never really daunting unlike her childhood when her grandfather taught her the game and she even inherited his deck before he died. "I know I can win,. I have granpa's deck. I can't lose." She thought to herself as she went in the room.

The room was quiet. Standing there was the examiner with his duel disk, waiting to be challenged. Then she knew it was her cue. She slowly walked into position, duel disk in hand, activated it. "Are you ready?" He asked. "As ready as I'll ever be!

"Duel!" They shouted in unison

Rei: 4000LP x5

Examiner: 4000 LP x5

"I'll go first"", shouted the examiner.

I set one monster and 2 cards and end my turn.

"Then its my turn!" Rei exclaimed. "Draw!"

Rei: 4000LP X6

Examiner: 4000LP x2

She glanced.at.the cards, not much here so,

"I call on Ascent Wyvern" A white wyvern with various markings comes out.

Atk:1800

Def:1200

'"With Ascent wyvern, I attack your face down monster" Ascent Wyvern began flying and swooped in.

"I play scrap iron scarecrow" Shouted the man. A scarecrow emerged and blocked the attack.

"This negates the attack of your dragon. Also I set it back again on the field.)

Rei, annoyed that that card can almost shut off all her assaults, places 2.face downs and ends her turn.

Rei: 4000LP x3

Examiner: 4000LP x2

"Now, I draw and flip my face-down monster." It was Treeborn Frog. "Then I sacrifice it to summon Caius, The Shadow monarch." Treeborn frog vanished into particles and was replaced by a suit of black headless armor that could move.

(Creepy) Rei thought. He runs a monarch deck. As troublesome as it can be, I believe I can survive.

"Caius's effect activates. Your ascent wyvern is banished." He calmly stated.

"Don't think so, Trap actvate, Breakthrough skill. You're monster's effect is negated." Rei protested. A beam of light shot out of the card and yellow light covered Caius, signifying that his effect was disabled.

"Not done, Caius attacks your monster." As soon as he said that, Caius began forming a ball of shadows and fired it at Rei's monster.

"Not gonna happen! I activate the trap! Prideful Roar. I pay life points equal to the difference in their atk and that amount is added to my moster." She exclaimed. A yellow light surrounded her and her monster, strengthening it and hurting her."

Just as the ball almost hit Ascent wyvern, he skillfully dodged it and went for the enemy's monster. He cut it in half as it exploded into particles, damaging the examiner.

"And now, since Ascent wyvern destroyed a monster throught battle, I can sacrifice him and bring out a greater power!" She claimed, earning a shocked look from the examiner.

"Oh great dragon of legends, destroyer of civilizations, and with great power to help me conquer my battles. Descend! Blue-Eyes, White Dragon!"

Ascent wyvern rose up to the skies, and a white light shone. As soon as she finished chanting, A large figure descended from where Ascent wyvern flew. A great dragon, with a sky blue color descended. The dragon flew to where Rei stood, and true to its name, it had blue eyes.

The examiner tried to hide is amazement, but failed to do so. One of history's greatest figures was before him. That was until Rei snapped her fingers.

"Hey! Are we gonna continue or not?" She snapped, which caused him to return to reality.

"I end my turn."

"I draw!"

Rei: 3100 LP x4

Examiner: 3700 LP x2

"Now I activate Twin twister." She declared, as she slammed a card on her disk.

"By discarding 1 card, I destroy up to 2 of your spell or trap cards." She said as a hurricane swooped down and destroyed his 2 face downs, msgic cylinder and scrap iron scarecrow.

"And now I activate the effect of the card I just sent to the graveyard, The white stone of legends!" Then a glow shone from her graveyard." Whenever this card is sent to the graveyard, I move a Blue eyes white dragon from my deck to my hand." This earned another shocked expression from the examiner, now knowing she has 2 copies of that beast.

"Now I reveal my Blue eyes white dragon to you, to reveal his new form! Blue eyes Alternative White Dragon!" She shouted, as another dragon emerged beside her existing dragon. It had the same form as the other, only with some accentuated marks on its body. The two dragons roared, showing their dominance as the examiner only hanged his mouth.

"Now my dragons! Attack! Burst stream of destruction!" Rei yelled, as both of them opened their mouth and let loose a white stream of energy. The examiner screamed, as his life.hit zero.

Rei: 3100 LP x2

Examiner: 0000 LP x2

"Yeah! I win!" Rei celebrated. The examiner went near her and shook her hand. "That duel was an amazing experience. I never thought that I would see a legendary creature." Her smile was evident, thought it was only the first of her many trials. "Tell me, where did you get those cards?" The man asked. Just when she was about to answer his question, then speakers rang." Will miss Rei Kaiba head down to the CEO's office. Sir Reiji calls for you."

 **Aaand cut! So? What did tou think about my first fanfic? Let me know on the reviews section. As you can see, Rei runs a Blue Eyes deck, and might get a few pickups along the way with some OC cards along with a pairing. I only thoight of Reiji X Rei because of my uncreative mind. All card suggestions will be considered. Until next time!** **-Teejay**


End file.
